Damon and The Girl Who Waited
by Paintedwings77
Summary: Love isn't always a fairytale. Sometimes the princess is broken, and the prince isn't a knight—he's the monster. When tragedy strikes in Mystic Falls, it changes everything for its people. Most of all Damon. He now lives only to feed and sate his dark hunger. A new threat looms over the town as a new girl arrives and seems to have just dropped out of the sky, but is she to blame?
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Thank you everyone for clicking on my new story. This is an idea I've had for a while. _**

**_This story takes place at the end of Season 3 of Vampire Diaries, the only difference is Elena was never given any vampire blood. _**

**_I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters, except for the plots and characters that I make up._**

**Prologue**

Damon had just taken a hard blow from Alaric to the face but he quickly recovered and went to swing at him. His whole body was screaming at him to stop, but that was not an option. His once best friend was now such a powerful creature that even an original vampire could not defeat Alaric. Damon knew his end was near, he was no match for Alaric, but at least he would have died knowing it was to save Elena, and even though she claimed she did not love him, he still would give his life for her.

But something was wrong, Alaric stumbled, like his feet had tripped over something and he tumbled into Damon. On instinct Damon caught him as Alaric clutched his chest.

-"What's happening to me?" He gasped like he couldn't breathe.

Confused Damon narrowed his hard gaze on Alaric. The vampire hunter was struggling to breath and was doubled over in pain. Damon lay his once best friend on the ground unsure what he should do. Alaric twitched in pain. He shouldn't feel pain, not pain like this ... he appeared to be ... dying, which was not possible; Alaric had been turned into a vampire hunter by a powerful witch.

But he couldn't die, could he? That's when it occurred to Damon ... Alaric's life was tied to Elena's life ... if she died, he would die. Damon threw himself on the ground next to him.

-"No ..." He whispered.

He gripped Rick's head.

-"No, no, you can't die!"

Damon felt tears streaming down as Alaric's body mummified itself like all vampire bodies did when they died.

-"You are not dead!" He screamed, but not for Alaric, no his friend had died weeks ago in that tomb, the body that was in front of him was the result of a spell. No, Damon wept for the life that was tied to Alaric's, the only reason why he would be dead now. Elena.

Without wasting a moment he ran, he had to see her, she was not dead, he told himself. The spell must have been broken, that's why Alaric died. It had to be. Elena could not die. The only woman that had made him feel ... made him care again. The only person that had brought back his humanity...

With vampire speed he ran through the woods and streets of Mystic Falls until he reached the hospital. He isn't sure why he came here first, a feeling maybe? All he knew was that he had to find her, now.

As he burst through the doors several of Elena's friends were in the hall, all hugging each other, crying, and comforting each other. He felt the cold dread settle into his chest. As he moved through the crowd that talked in hushed tones when they set eyes on him, Damon spotted his brother Stefan at the end of the hallway.

-"Where is she?" He yelled as he ran towards Stefan.

-"Damon ..." Stefan's face was stark white, streaked with tears.

-"Where is she?!" He bellowed again.

His chest heaving, sweat covered his brow, he probably looked like a wild man, he felt like a man about to snap.

Stefan simply turned and led him to the morgue where Elena's body laid. A sob escaped Stefan as he stood in the doorway but refused to enter. Damon bursts in and ran to Elena. He grabbed her from the cold steel table and cradled her lithe body in his arms.

-"You can't leave me ..." He whispered harshly into her hair. He laid a kiss on the top of her head as he sank to the ground, gripping her body tightly. There he wept.

He cried for the lost girl that he loved. He had never loved anyone so much, and he never would. When Elena died, she took all pieces of his humanity with her.


	2. Chapter 1 - Destiny Calls

**_I do want to say before you read, it's a bit of a crossover with Doctor Who. But I will not talk much about the Doctor or much about that series at all. Acually the Doctor leaves after Chapter 3. I am just using some of the characters (Read on to see who). So if you don't know anything about Doctor Who, no fret, you don't need too._**

**Chapter** **1**

**Destiny Calls**

Stefan walked into the Salvatore boarding house. He crinkled his nose as he dropped his large duffel bag next to the door. Something smelled foul in the air. He slowly walked in until he reached the large living room, and stopped dead in his tracks. He was horrified with the state of his home. The usually immaculate manor was totally in shambles. The numerous bookshelves were virtually empty, the books laid on the ground through the room. The couches were ripped, the cushions were all skewed. The curtains were barely hanging on, all ripped to shreds. It looked as though a wild animal had ransacked the place.

Stefan was aghast. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The ground was littered with blood bags, books and broken glass. Blood stained the beautiful Persian rug. He slowly walked through the room as his boots softly crunched over the glass.

-"Damon?" He called, suddenly worried that maybe the place had gotten broken into.

Nothing but silenced greeted him. He made his way to the stairs. The railing was half broken and what was left of it was being used as a clothing rack with many shirts and pants hanging freely over it. He went up slowly, all his senses on high alert. It was midafternoon so there was no worry of werewolves; well unless there was a hybrid in the house ... He quickly shook those thoughts from his head and climbed to the second floor.

This floor was in much of the same state as the first one. Stefan went straight to Damon's bedroom and opened the door without hesitating. Inside the sight was ghastly. Damon lay on his stomach; he was totally naked with a woman on each side of him. To Stefan's horror there were also four women on the ground. They were all naked or close to naked, all of them had their throats ripped opened. The smell of old blood and death was almost more than he could bear.

-"Damon!" Stefan snapped from the doorway, he refused to step foot in the tomb that was Damon's bedroom.

Damon moaned and lifted his head for a brief moment, he then flopped it back down on the bed.

-"Damon get up!"

This time Damon twisted his head to look at the door.

-"Oh ... it's you ..." Damon's usual velvety voice was strained and hoarse.

-"What the fuck happened here?" Stefan looked out in the hallway towards his bedroom. The door was shut like he had left it.

Damon stood up with vampire speed. Stefan deterred his eyes from his brother's nudity.

-"Put some damn pants on ..." Stefan mumbled.

Damon grinned and found a pair of black slacks. He put them on, stepping over one of the dead girl's body without a second glance back at her. He scooted by Stefan and went downstairs and straight for his bourbon decanter. He poured himself and Stefan a glass.

-"So the prodigal son returns." Damon lifted his glass to Stefan and took a giant shot of it. He then poured himself another.

Stefan ignored the brandy Damon had poured for him and stood next to Damon. His older brother looked terrible. Even though both of them could not age, and they were both frozen at the ages of twenty and twenty four, Stefan often felt the one hundred and sixty nine years he was. Damon had a good week of beard that had grown on his chin and cheeks. His hair was longer from when he had last seen him, it lay limply on his head, and it looked like it hadn't been wash in ages. The most startling part of Damon was his eyes. They usually sparkled and held something, whether it was a spark for revenge or hate, it was something. That showed he still cared and had not given up. But now they were dead, lifeless.

Although physically he looked at his peak, Stefan knew his brother was not doing well.

-"I called you two weeks ago, you never returned my calls."

Damon shrugged and sauntered to one of the lounging chairs.

-"Been busy ..."

-"I can see this ..." Stefan came to stand in front of Damon. "Is this what you been doing for the last two years?"

Damon stretched his long legs in front of him and rolled his eyes.

-"Is this where I get one of the famous Stefan speeches. It's one thing I haven't missed."

-"Damon, there are dead girls in your room! One has been dead for weeks! You are being careless ..."

-"Stefan ..." Damon got up and stood inches from his brother. "Go back on your journey of self-discovery you were on, and leave me the hell alone." Damon threw his glass against the wall, it exploded into hundreds of pieces, scattering on the filthy floor. He then back stomped upstairs.

Stefan sighed and sadly watched his brother slink back to his room.

* * *

I woke up with a start. The whole ship was violently shaking, throwing things off the shelves and falling on top of me. I sat up and gripped the edge of the bed tightly. I blinked a few time trying to get my bearings. I had been dreaming ... another nightmare; about him ... I had dreams about him almost every night. About that fateful day my fiancé had been taken from me.

I stood and stumbled as the Tardis gave another violent shake, throwing me into the wall. I bit back a scream and did my best to keep upright on my feet. This was not typical; usually space and time travel was fairly calm. I held onto the giant bookcase and tried to make my way to the door. I had to find the Doctor and see what was going on.

My name is Amy Pond. I travel with my lifelong friend the Doctor. I met him when I was only seven, but that is a story for another day. A year ago I ran away with the Doctor. He has shown me so many wonders of the universe, and we had so many adventures together ... Most of them have been great, except one ... one I wish I could forget, one that haunts my dreams every night ...

We were supposed to have landed in Rio for a vacation eight months ago, but for some reason we had ended up in Northern England in the year 2020. We had not been alone, the Doctor and I. Rory, the one man that loved me unconditionally was with us. The one man that put up with all my silly quirks and my renowned temper.

In this future time, people had been drilling to the center of the Earth and woke up a race of Silurian which lived at the center of the earth. The Silurian people were exactly like humans except they had the skin of a lizard ... Things had not gone well, and war almost broke out but the Doctor had adverted the war, but not without a great cost, for both sides. One of the Silurian warriors had been killed by one of the drilling people. This had enraged them and any attempt at peace had gone out the window.

We had a few allies in the Silurian people, and they helped us put the Lizard people back into their dormant state, but as things often happen with the Doctor, we still had to run to escape, and in our attempt to leave, one of the Silurian warriors had come after us and tried to shoot the Doctor. Rory had seen this and jumped in front of the gun and he got shot instead.

He had died instantly ... I couldn't even take his body, we had to leave him ... A bigger threat than the Silurian had been chasing us and still was now...

When I was a little girl there was a crack in my wall ... but not a regular crack, a scary crack. The Doctor had fixed it, or so we thought, but the crack was now following us. Sixteen years later. Everywhere we went this crack would show up. A crack in the universe itself. The Doctor said it was an explosion that happened in time somewhere and was so strong it was tearing the whole universe apart ... but why was it following me?

The crack was a terrible threat. It did not just kill you, if the light from the crack touched you, it would wipe you from existence. You would never have existed ... never have been born, no one would remember you ... The crack had engulfed Rory and took him. But for some reason I and the Doctor remembered him ... some days I wish I didn't remember him...

I rushed through the Tardis halls and found my way to the main room. I stumbled to the edge of the railing. The Tardis was an amazing ship. She traveled through time and space and I swear she was alive. On the outside she appeared to be a plain telephone box from the fifties but the inside ... the inside was huge. It held more rooms that I could count.

When I arrived The Doctor was arguing with himself over why the Tardis was not going where we wanted to go. The last six times we had tried to travel to a specific location, but it had taken us to a whole different location. Sure none of them were boring, but all I wanted was a warm beach and some sun for one afternoon. Was that asking for to much?

Another violent shake sent both The Doctor and I flying.

-"What is going on?" I yelled.

-"I am not sure." The Doctor picked himself off the floor and brushed his long bangs out of his eyes.

I straightened up.

-"Why don't I just get you the manual for the Tardis?" I asked over my shoulder.

-"I don't have it anymore." The Doctor said as he ran by me and went down the stairs to where all the wires and connections were located.

-"What happened to it?" I asked bending over the railing, watching him open a grate and tug at some wires.

-"I threw it into a supernova." He called up to me as he threw a long cord over his shoulder.

-"What? Why?"

-"I didn't agree with it." He said firmly. As if his answer explained it all.

I felt a small smile tug at my lips at his silly reply, a typical Doctor response. If it were anyone else, I would call them stupid, but his answer explained it all to me. The Doctor ... an extraordinary man that wasn't a man. I had been traveling with for a bit over a year. I think ... Time was strange in the Tardis. She was a space ship and a time travelling machine after all, so when I went home, he could land the Tardis within minutes of us having left, when in reality it's had been years. Not that it mattered when I went home; I had nothing left to go home too. My mother and father had died when I was a child, and Rory was also gone...

My Rory ... He had been my world and I had never told him that.

Suddenly the Tardis gave another violent shake, almost sending me flying over the railing. This one had been worse than the others.

-"Doctor!" I screamed. "What did you do?" I grabbed the railing and held on tightly.

-"I didn't do anything!" He cried, as I heard the loud crash of him being slammed into one of the walls.

We were thrown hard left and right, I barely could hold onto the railing, as we were sent into a flip. I screamed and closed my eyes.

-"Amy!" The Doctor yelled. "You need to hit the stabilizer button!"

I opened my eyes and looked behind me. The Tardis controls were only feet away but with how we were being throw around it might as well have been miles away. I took a deep breath and stood, still clutching the railing tightly. I waited for the shaking to slow down and I took a giant leap to the controls. I frantically looked around at the million buttons and flashing lights.

-"Which one is the stabilizer button?" I screamed.

-"The big blue one."

I spotted the blue button and hit it hard. Within seconds the shaking and rolling stopped. I let out a long pent up breath, as the Doctor came rushing back up the steps looking rather frazzled. He hurried to the console and pressed some buttons. I stared at the Doctor as he worked with his forehead creased. He was a handsome man, The Doctor looked like he was barely twenty six, but he was nine hundred and five. He had dark blond hair that was always wild and ridiculous. He always wore a tweed jacket with a bow tie. But he was brilliant.

-"I don't understand why she is acting this way ..." After looking at the large screen he furrowed his brow. "This is strange ..."

-"What is?" I rounded the console and stood by the Doctor.

-"We have landed ..."

-"Isn't that good? After that ride, I will take stable ground just about anywhere."

-"Normally I would agree, but this is not a place we can stay." He said firmly. He ran to the other side of the console and pressed more buttons when the whole power just went off. The whole Tardis went dark, and left us with no lights.

I looked around the dark room. The only light was the slight glow from the Tardis motor cooling down. The light blue glow illuminated the Doctor's anxious face.

-"I think the Tardis has different plan for us."

The Doctor didn't often look worried or concerned, but when he did it usually only meant one thing ... This was not a good place to be.

-"Where are we Doctor?"

He didn't answer right away, but after a few moments of silences he spoke up.

-"On Earth ... "

-"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?"

-"We are not anywhere we should be, Amy."

I walked to the doors unable to resist to get a peek, I was dying to see what was out there. Maybe we landed before humans were on earth, and I could see a real live dinosaur! I wrenched the doors open and took a step outside. I held my breath, I was so ready to see the amazing sights of tall forests and strange unfamiliar sounds. But instead my feet landed on an asphalt sidewalk, bright street lights shining down.

This was not what I was expecting. I had thought maybe a strange foreign jungle but not just some regular street corner. I stepped out further. This was a typical intersection. The Tardis had stopped in front of a small restaurant called "Mystic Falls Grill." There was a streetlight on the corner, typical small town scenery. There were no cars or people around. Judging by the sky it was quite late in the night.

-"Amy! I told you we should be here." The Doctor came rushing out.

-"Where is here? This looks ... normal."

-"We are in America."

-"America isn't that bad Doctor." I teased.

-"America is great, wonderful. But this town is the capital of supernatural creatures.." The Doctor took in his surroundings.

-"Supernatural creatures? Really?" I laughed loudly. "As in Vampires, werewolves, pixies and leprechaun?" I looked at the Doctor and saw his dead serious look on his face. "Really? There are real vampires? I was just kidding!" I was starting to get excited.

A few months ago we had met what I thought were vampires but they turned out to just be giant fish from another planet. But they had fangs, and drank blood ... suddenly I felt my heart sink, it had also been the first time Rory had traveled with the Doctor and I. It had been an early wedding gift from the Doctor ... feeling suddenly sick I grabbed the Doctor's hand. My wonderful friend had been so supportive the last few months, he seemed to understand where my thoughts had went and he squeezed my hand tightly.

-"Something like that. But this is not a good time." He licked his finger and held it up in the air. "It is 2013, and big changes are coming. War will break out and we are in the middle of it. Big, big changes ..." He repeated himself. "Changes ... " He shook his head and wiggled his hand out of mine.

I also knew exactly where his mind was going because we were so similar in this aspect ... he was trying to convince himself to turn around. He knew deep down he should go back in the Tardis but his adventuress side called for us to explore.

-"We are here now Doctor ... and it's not like the Tardis is going anywhere ..." I felt that familiar thrill inside my stomach. That fabulous feeling I got every time we went to a new location.

He clapped his hands together, and a bright smile spread across his lips.

-"Right, so, we are here, we can probably take a quick look around."

I knew he was up something as well, but right now I didn't care, I would get to maybe met a real vampire!

-"Just remember Amy, not everything is always what it seems."

I nodded and we set off down the quiet street.

* * *

Damon had gone out. Stefan was home for some unknown reason after being gone two years. Not that he cared. He had left shortly after they buried Elena. Which was fine with him, he didn't want him or anyone around. But now Stefan was back and even though he managed to avoid him most of the day he knew he couldn't forever. He would need more than just his fill of warm blood and the best bourdon around to listen to Stefan's boring life speech on how he was being reckless, how he was ruining his life...

Damon looked at the full moon in the sky. He was in his favorite spot to hunt. Lying in the middle of the road in the early hours of the morning. He loved to see the people freak out when they saw him. They would stop inches from him and come running out of their vehicle, all concerned for his safety ... then he would strike. Of course it was risky, sometimes they didn't stop till after they ran him over, but as a vampire he healed quickly so it was not a big deal, and it made the person taste all the more delicious ... all that adrenaline and fear pumping through them ...

It was probably even riskier to be doing this tonight, it was a full moon, and on a full moon werewolves were out and about. A werewolf bite was fatal to vampires, and they knew it, they instinctively hunted vampires on full moons. But he didn't care. He rather die of a were bite then face Stefan tonight.

Just then his vampire hearing picked up something. He turned his head in the direction he heard the sound from. Two people talking, but he picked up three heartbeats. He concentrated harder on what they were saying.

-"What sort of war is going on Doctor, it's awful quiet for war time." A female voice said, she had a soft Scottish accent.

-"It's been going on for centuries really, but right now, right here, they are all fighting for survival of the strongest." A man's with a British accent said. "Little do they know a new player is soon coming ... and it's what we don't want to get caught up in."

Soon he saw two figures walking on the side of the road. _Dinner._ He thought with a grin. He stood up with vampire speed and rushed into the woods next to the road. He waited. As they approached he got a much better look at his prey, mostly at the girl. He was a little surprise, moonlight wrapped around her like a blanket, and his breathing fought between quickening or stopping entirely. He could tell just by looking at her, she was broken, but oh so beautiful. And he thought he might have accidentally fallen in love.

He had been so distracted by the beautiful red head approaching that he had not heard the cracking of branches behind him and the very low menacing growl. By the time he turned around all he saw was a white wolf pouncing onto his chest.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So there you have it. This is a story I been kicking around in my head for a while. I would love some feedback on it. Should I keep going?**


	3. Chapter 2 - History Bites

**Sorry about the repost. Not sure what happened, logged on and FF had messed something up so I had to delete this chapter and repost.**

**Chapter 2**

**History Bites**

As The Doctor and I walked down the quiet country road I wondered exactly what he had meant by a war. The Doctor was such a strange man that knew way too much, but then again he wasn't a man at all. He looked human but he definitely wasn't. The Doctor was a Time Lord, an alien from a planet called Gallifrey. He was the last of his kind. All the Time Lords were dead. Now The Doctor traveled through time and space in his time machine called the Tardis. Looking at him, you would think he was just a silly man with crazy hair, and the fashion style of a first year designing student. But his name brought fear to the scariest creatures in the universe.

I trusted this man with my life. At the age of seven he had crashed in my backyard, and like a miracle he had fixed this crack in my wall that was so scary ... I could hear voices from it every night. Whispers and screams ... The Doctor did not age. He was nine hundred five. He also had all the knowledge of the universe in his head. What has been and what should be...

I gave him a side glance.

-"How can vampires exist? You told me those were just silly myths."

-"There is always a hint of truth to myths, you know that Amy."

-"Yes, yes." I waved my hand impatiently at his vague reply. "But you said when we were in Venice that vampires were not real."

-"I did not say that."

I furrowed my brow. I guess he had not technically said that when we had encountered these creatures that wanted people to think they were vampires, but they had not been.

-"So then tell me more about them? Why haven't we seen them before?"

-"Vampires were created long ago ... before humans started counting years. One family ran from its land and came here, to this very location."

-"In this town?"

-"Yes, and before you say, no one discovered America until 1492, let me tell you, just because it's not documented does not mean it did not happen." The Doctor stopped for a moment and picked up a rock. "The story is actually quite fascinating ... Mikael and his wife Esther were wealthy landowners in an Eastern European village until they were devastated by a plague, which killed their firstborn and only child at the time. They heard from a witch called –

-"A witch?" I gasped.

He nodded, while he threw the rock up in the air and repeated this motion several times.

-" – A witch called Ayana, that there was a land where everyone was healthy and strong, a land that happened to be right here. Mikael and Esther traveled to this paradise with Ayana, where they settled in next to the constantly healthy folk, the werewolves –"

-"Werewolves!?" I exclaimed interrupting the Doctor again, but he ignored me.

-" – They lived peacefully. In the years to follow Esther bore six more children. Mikael often clashed with one of his son, Niklaus though and things got even worse when Klaus and his brother Henrik snuck out to watch the werewolves transform one night and one of the beasts mauled Henrik to death."

-"How sad for that family." I said with sorrow.

The Doctor nodded.

-"Yes, it was sad but the father was so grief-stricken, that he decided to search for a way to protect his family from the werewolves. Though the village witch refused to help him in fear of upsetting the balance of nature, Mikael soon found another witch who would help him – his wife, Esther. They devised something that would heighten and oppose the werewolves own abilities. They needed strength, agility, and speed. Esther created a spell. She used the Sun as the symbol for life and a sacred white oak tree that grew only in that village; it is also one of nature's few eternal objects, as the source of immortality. In order to complete the ritual, Mikael had his children drink wine laced with the blood of a local villager he killed, and then he thrust his sword through his children's chests. They awoke in transition, and on their father's orders, drank human blood, completing their transformation. Nature, however fought back, and for every strength there is a weakness …" The Doctor trailed off.

-"What sort of weaknesses?" I asked enthralled by the story.

-"The sun burns them, they have an insatiable thirst. They cannot go into homes they are not invited in. A flower called Vervain will burn their skin and protect you from their compulsion."

-"But I'm confused, you mentioned Klaus … why did Mikael not get along with his son?"

-"Because Klaus was not his son. When Klaus made his first human kill it triggered his werewolf gene. Ester had an affair with a werewolf villager. This had enraged Mikael and he had gone on a killing rampage and killed every single werewolf in the neighboring village. That is how the war started between vampires and werewolves, and it still goes on." The Doctor shook his head sadly. "There is nothing good from vampires. Even now thousands of years later, they are creatures that only have one need, to feed on blood."

-"Is any of the original family still around?"

-"As far as I know ... without any original vampire no vampires can live." The Doctor threw his rock into the woods that was to our left and started to walk again.

I wanted to ask him more questions; I had always been fascinated with the tales of vampires as a child. But as we started walking we heard a very low, deep growl coming from the forest and a loud scream followed. Without hesitating both the Doctor and I ran to where the scream had come from.

-"Amy, go back to the Tardis!" The Doctor yelled as we ran towards the scream.

-"No way!"

The Doctor was in front of me and came to an abrupt stop; I crashed hard into his back. I let out a startled cry and grabbed onto his shoulder to stabilize myself. When we both got our balance back all we saw was a white wolf snarling at us. The wolf turned its bright amber eyes on us. There was a certain intelligence behind its sharp gaze, it was as if he was assessing us and after a quick look at the Doctor the wolf turned and ran in the opposite direction.

-"Doctor, was that ...?" But I didn't finish my sentence; another low moan caught our attention. My eyes drifted to the ground where the wolf had stood and I saw a dark mass on the ground. "Oh my god, is that a person?" I gasp and ran towards the mass.

-"Amy! Don't!" The Doctor yelled and went to grab my arm but I slipped out of his grasp.

The form was indeed a man on the ground. He wore all black. From black jeans to a black leather jacket. He was curled up on his side. I gently rolled him on his back and I let out a gasp of shock at the sight of his neck. It was torn open and all I could see was blood seeping out.

-"Doctor! We have to help him!" I screamed feeling panic seeping into my chest. I had no idea what to do.

I looked at the Doctor, he stood still looking at me, as if undecided on if he should help or not.

-"Please, Doctor! We can't just let him die!" I slipped my blue jacket off and gently put it over his neck; I put light pressure on it, trying to stop the bleeding.

The Doctor finally approached me and took his sonic screwdriver out. Which was exactly what it sounded like. It was a screw driver but it did so much more, it opened doors and gave readings of different things. The Doctor quickly scanned the man lying next to me.

-"Right, yes ... we should get him back to the Tardis." He said reluctantly.

* * *

Damon felt like he was floating. He wasn't sure where he was, but at least the pain had stopped. What were the chances of someone getting bit twice in a lifetime by a werewolf? Especially since the bite was deadly to a vampire you'd think he'd learned to be more cautious by now ... but he had been so distracted by the two strangers that he had not seen or heard the werewolf that had sprung up behind him.

But it didn't matter now, because this time no one would save him. Last time Stefan had bargained for the cure, and Elena had helped him get better. Oh there was a cure, the cure lay in Klaus's veins, but he was long gone now. Just like Stefan, after Elena had died Klaus had left town, there was no reason for him to stay anymore. Although Klaus had a very different interest in Elena, and it had not been romantic. He only wanted her blood.

Klaus was an original vampire, but not your typical vampire. He was a hybrid, both werewolf and vampire. His blood could not create hybrids, only vampires. But his blood did cure vampires from a werewolf bite.

The key was Elena's blood. Elena was from a long line of doppelgangers. She was actually Katherine's doppelganger ... it was one reason why both him and Stefan had first taken an interest in Elena, because she looked exactly like Katherine.

But Elena was nothing like Katherine...

Damon wondered if he would see her again since he was as good as dead – doubtful. He had been such a plague on this earth he was sure nothing good awaited for him in death.

Surrounded by darkness Damon waited ... he just wanted it to end, to stop existing. He was tired of living, of being here. Nothing brought him joy. What was the point of staying alive? No one could ever love him, his father made that clear. And to affirm that belief, Katherine had only used him. She had never loved him, it had always been Stefan. Just like Elena … it had always been Stefan for her.

But Damon didn't get his last wish. What he did get was a sudden burst of unbelievable pain.

* * *

-"Doctor! I think you are hurting him!" I cried as I watched the Doctor inject something into the stranger's arm.

Damon violently started trashing around.

-"I'm saving his life, he will thank me later." The Doctor dropped the man's arm not so gently and it flopped down limply onto his side.

Even though the Tardis had no power there were still some lights so we could see what we were doing. I ran to my bathroom and grabbed a couple washcloths that I got wet with cool water and I ran back to the injured stranger. The man was still trashing around but not as bad. His forehead was covered in sweat and was crinkled from the pain he was feeling. I knelt by him and softly wiped his brow with the cool cloth. He let out a soft sigh and turned his head into my touch. I grab another damp cloth and wiped his face which was caked with blood.

He was remarkably breathtaking. He had the darkest black hair I had ever seen; his hair was short and unkempt. His skin was as pale as mine.

-"What was in that shot Doctor? Shouldn't we take him to the hospital; he lost a lot of blood." I asked my gaze on his pale face. I was pale because I was a Scottish redhead, but I couldn't say the same for this man.

The Doctor had gone below to fiddle with the Tardis engines.

-"No, he will be fine. We just need to get him out of here before he wakes up."

I looked to make sure the Doctor was not behind me, when I was certain he wasn't I was unable to resist from gently running my fingers through the stranger's midnight hair. To my surprise they were so soft.

-"Why?" I called behind my shoulder as I kept my gaze on the beautiful stranger.

-"Because he's a vampire, he will wake up very hungry, and we are not on the menu."

-"No!" I whispered. A real live vampire?

-"He is already healing; look at his neck, the bite should be gone."

My hands shook slightly as I reached for my jacket that still covered his neck. I peeled it back slowly; some of it was stuck on by dried blood. I cringed when I pulled, hoping I wasn't hurting him. Once the jacket was off, there was a lot of dried blood, but the big gashes that had been there before were now gone. Impossible! I was flabbergasted. My fingers ran down his neck, touching the spots where less than thirty minutes ago was opened and gaping.

The stranger moaned and I found my eyes going to his mouth. He had a lovely mouth I thought to myself, but I was more interested in what was behind those lips. Did he have fangs? The stranger moaned again this time he asked for a woman.

-"Elena." He whispered.

It must have been his girlfriend or wife that he was asking for. I didn't see what The Doctor was so worried about, he didn't look that threatening. He just wanted someone he cared about. Maybe I should try and find this woman for him. She might be worried sick wondering where he is; after all I didn't like the idea of just dropping him off somewhere before he woke up. I looked down at his leather jacket and decided to look through his pockets for a phone or maybe a wallet.

As I patted down his jacket I felt something hard but as I went to reach a hand gripped my wrist so tightly that I let out a small cry of pain. I quickly looked up and saw my vampire patient had woken up. He had the most beautiful crystal blue eyes I had ever seen, but they were also so cold that just looking into them made me shiver.

-"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice hard and hoarse, probably from having his throat ripped opened.

I gulped, swallowing the fear that was telling me to run.

-"I ... I wanted to check your phone ..."

He slowly sat up, cringing at the pain, but he never let go of my wrist.

-"Why? Who are you?"

-"I wanted to call someone who might know you ..."

He looked at me suspiciously.

-"You don't smell like a werewolf ..." He pulled hard on my wrist causing me to fall forward, into him. His face was inches from mine. His hard, cold eyes stared me down.

-"I'm not!" My voice climbed in panic.

-"I was bit by a werewolf and the bite is gone, it shouldn't be gone ... what the hell are you?"

With incredible speed he stood up and before I could even register what he was doing he had his hand on my throat and slammed me hard into the wall.

-"I'm just a regular person! Really! I'm not a vampire or a werewolf, or a pixie and whatever else might be around here." I gasped in fear when I realized what was happening.

The vampire quirked his eyebrow in humor. He moved his head to the crook of my neck and he inhaled dramatically.

-"You are not a regular person because you smell ... delicious." He lifted his head and to my horror I finally got to see what was behind those lips of his.

His large fangs protruded out, his sharp canines gleamed in the low light. His whole face changed as well, becoming feral – the flesh around his eyes appeared darker, almost bruised, his eyes became darker, and tiny veins in the skin around his eyes were visible. He grinned widely at me and with speed he bit down hard on my neck.

All I could do was scream.

* * *

Stefan sat on the large couch and sighed loudly. He looked around his large living room and cringed. He had started to clean up the mess that Damon had left, but there was two years' worth of fits and rages in the house. It would take more than one evening of cleaning to get the Salvatore Boarding House back to what it was.

Maybe it was time to just have the whole place redone … He knew when he came back he would have some cleaning up to do, but he didn't think it would have been literally speaking. Glancing up at the stairs, thinking about his sealed room he felt a mix of emotions flooding to him.

_Two years. _

Next week would be exactly two years. The day that Matt's truck drove over Wickery Bridge and killed Elena. He could have saved her!

Stefan clutched his fist tightly and fought hard to not go into a rage. He knew exactly what his brother felt, because he felt it too, except he had been there. As a way of revenge, Rebekah – Klaus's sister – had wanted Elena to die.

She had stood in the road while Matt and Elena were driving, Matt had swerved to avoid her and his truck plunged into the river below. Stefan had heard the crash and rushed to save Elena. But she was so damn stubborn she had insisted that he save Matt first …

Now he wished with everything inside him that he had left Matt to die and saved Elena first. By the time he returned, Elena had drowned.

After Elena was buried, Stefan had left town. He couldn't stay. Everywhere reminded him of her. How could he move on from the girl that had never given up on him?

The past two years he had tried to hunt down Rebekah. To make her pay for what she did, but hunting an original was no easy feat, and now Stefan was growing tired. Something had told him he should come home, even if just for a short visit.

Damon had not talked to him since he left. Now he saw why. Damon was not doing much better than he was.

With a low growl Stefan stomped his way down to the cellar, where the large freezer was. When he popped it open several hundred blood bags were neatly stacked. He quickly grabbed two and hurried back upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the Mystic Falls woods three witches had gathered for the third night a row. They lit candles and formed two separate circles around an unconscious vampire and a werewolf that was knocked out. The salt would keep them from stepping out of their prison if they were to wake up.

-"We only have to perform this ritual one more time after tonight, sisters." One of the three witches said.

These were no ordinary witches. They weren't green and full of warts. They didn't wear pointy hats or ride a broom. They looked like any ordinary citizen of Mystic Falls. But they were incredibly powerful.

-"Next month is Samhain, when the veil between the living and the dead is at its thinnest. It is also the night of a full moon. We have waited centuries for this night to come, and we shall have our revenge!"

With that the woman raised her arms and a circle of flames lit up around her. As she reached for the heavens she chanted ancient words, calling to the old Gods. As she did so the two other witches each position themselves next to each supernatural creature. They each held an ancient white dagger. Without hesitating when the first witch was done chatting they raised their daggers and plunged it into the heart of the vampire and the werewolf. The young vampire's body convulsed for a moment but then mummified itself. The werewolf's eye's sprang open and let out a small howl of pain as his body transformed itself back into a human.

Both had died practically instantly.

The witches completed the ritual and like magic they simply disappeared leaving only the faint trace of a sulfuric smell and two bodies, but the sun would take care of one of them soon.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I just finished a Promo video for this story! Please check out on youtube! The link is in my profile.**_

_**So I realize this chapter had a lot of history to it. Some of my awesome readers are not to familiar with Vampire Diaries lore, so this was for them :) It also doesn't hurt to get a refresher. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who favorite/Followed my story! I do hope you keep enjoying it. Don't be shy, leave me some feedback on it, I'd love to know what you all think.**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Gone, Gone, Gone

**Chapter 3**

**Gone, Gone, Gone**

Damon woke up in a strange room he had never seen before, with a girl frisking him. Not that he minded a good grope, but right now he felt like absolute shit. His throat felt like it was on fire, and his hunger was screaming at him to feed. _Now._ He wasn't often controlled by his hunger but right now he only had one thought in his head, and that was to get blood.

His eyes narrows on the woman that had been patting him down, he stared at her neck, seeing her pulse beat in her carotid artery, it sung to him. With super human speed he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall nearby. His vision sharped as it often did right before he fed. His gums throbbed as his fangs sprang out.

Damon held the redhead girl's head to the side and with deadly speed his fangs sank into her tender skin like a warm knife through butter. The girl screamed as he took the first long pull from her vein. She fought like a wild cat, hitting him hard on his back with her fist, but he barely felt anything, his thoughts were on one thing right now. When the first drop of her blood hit his tongue he was gone.

This girl smelled different, it's what had woken him up, her very distinct smell. Her blood was like nothing he had tasted before. She was definitely not a werewolf.

His mouth filled with a sudden rush of her blood, he bit back the moan that formed when he got his first taste. The best way he could describe her taste was warm and spicy, it reminded him of fire. For some reason the image that came to mind were ... stars - bright, hot, burning stars. Whatever she was, he was greedy for it; he could not recall ever knowing anything as exquisite as the taste of this woman on his tongue, the vibrant essence of her blood coursing into his body.

With each quenching swallow from her vein, Damon's hunger for her rose. He grounded his pelvis hard into her, as the woman weakly kept trying to pry herself away from him, but her strength was slowly dying and she was no match for his.

There had always been something erotic to a vampire when they fed, sexual hunger was just as strong as the hunger for blood and when a vampire fed, that's when they were at their most primal, when they were the closes thing to a wild animal, and like an animal, a vampire acted on instinct. Right now every instinct in Damon's body told him that if he didn't stop feeding from this woman she would die and he would never get to taste her again.

Like a strike of lightning had hit him he somehow made enough coherent thoughts in his head that told him he had to stop. With a roar he violently pushed the woman away from him. Her back hit the wall and she flopped down like a rag doll.

-"Well you showed more restrain then I expected. I thought I might have to get a Taser on you there for a moment." A voice came from behind him.

Damon whipped around. In front of him was a man, his height, with wild hair, a tweed jacket and a bow tie. He had a heavy British accent. The man oozed confidence, and if this stranger was confident after seeing him feed, it was obvious he had to tread carefully. Confident people were always dangerous.

-"Who the hell are you?" Damon retracted his fangs and felt his vampire facial features fade away.

The strange looking man adjusted his blazer.

-"I'm The Doctor."

-"Really? The Doctor ... " Damon took a cautious step forward. "And where am I?"

Now that he wasn't starving he got a better look at where he was. At the center of the room there was a large circular console with hundreds of buttons. There was a set of stairs that lead upstairs and another that went down. The whole room was bathed in the glow of a blue light.

-"You are on the Tardis." The Doctor reached inside his jacket and pulled out something that looked like a pen but the end was bright green, he pointed it at the woman and with a loud humming sound the green light on the pen lit up for a brief moment. The Doctor then looked at the pen. "Well you didn't kill her, but do you mind if we get her off the ground, she is going to have an awful headache when she wakes up."

Damon furrowed his brow at the odd man. Technically this guy should be scared or at the very least demanding him what the hell he was. He glanced at the girl on the ground; her still form was slumped forward. The Doctor went to scoop her up but for some reason Damon felt the need to do it. He hurried to the man's side and with no effort he picked her up and walked towards the small cot he had been laying on moments ago.

The woman's head flopped backwards and Damon was startled at the sight of her. He had no gotten a good look at her before, his vision had been to clouded by hunger, but seeing her now ... She had bright red hair and a light dusting of freckles on her nose. She had a very serene beauty to her, he remembered how she had tasted and the fiery taste of her fit her looks to a T.

As her head fell backwards two large puncture wounds were on her neck, which were half torn into larger gaps ... he had not been very gentle and practically tore her throat open. The wounds still bled and a long line of blood traveled to the back her neck. Damon tried to ignore its intoxicating aroma and instead concentrated on the guilt he was feeling. He hadn't felt guilt about feeding on someone in a long time...

As he gently deposited her on the cot, he remembered when he first woke up, she said she was looking for his phone, to call someone for him. Damon quickly straightened up and turned back towards the Doctor.

-"What do you want from me?" He asked tightly.

-"Nothing." The Doctor walked next to the girl and lovingly swept the hair from her forehead. "It was Amy's idea to save you. I told her to just leave you that nothing good can come from saving a vampire." He pointed the weird green pen at her neck and like magic her wounds faded away.

The Doctor turned his steel colored eyes on Damon, who felt himself shrink slightly. Whatever this guy was, he was not something he had ever encountered before.

-"Well she should have left me there."

-"Yes, probably. Nothing good can come from an over-emotional vampire."

Damon let out a low growl. He had killed some men for less, yet this man was insulting him left and right without a care. He was obviously aware of vampires; maybe he needed to be reminded that vampires were on the top of the food chain. In the blink of an eye Damon rushed at the man and grabbed him by the collar. He lifted him off the ground with ease.

-"I don't know who or what you are, but you need to learn some respect."

To Damon's confusion, The Doctor simply smiled down at him. What he didn't see was the Doctor reaching in his jacket pocket and grabbing a small spray bottle. When it was out of his pocket he gave a few sprays. Right away Damon screamed and dropped the Doctor; he tried to wipe away the liquid that was slowly burning his flesh.

-"Vervain works wonders does it not?" The Doctor adjusted his bow tie. "I found some growing in the woods where we found you, I mixed it with some water and gave it a quick sonic from the screwdriver and voila! An extra concentrated form of vampire defense."

The Doctor had only sprayed twice and very little liquid had landed on Damon's flesh. He quickly healed and he turned his murderous glare on him.

-"Oh and before you think of attacking me again, please be aware that I also put some of this extra concentrated vervain water in the water system, so with a simply press of a button, " The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver, "and the fire sprinkler system will come on and douse everything."

-"Fine ... whatever." Damon hated to be backed into a corner but there was little he could now.

-"Good, now we can talk." The Doctor stood still but his eyes were taking everything in. "What is your name?"

Damon leaned back on the railing.

-"Damon." He crossed his arms, "How did you heal me?" Damon asked as nonchalant as he could.

-"A simple compound I was given as a gift by a princess with three heads, I never thought I would need it but it did the trick with you!"

Damon furrowed his brow. A princess with three heads? What?

-"What does that mean a compound? Last time I checked there was only one cure and it left town long ago."

The Doctor walked to the center console and started to fiddle with some of the controls.

-"Just some herbs and plants from the planet Omega three, all natural, or so I'm told."

Damon rubbed his temples, he was feeling a headache coming on, and vampires didn't get headaches. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.

-"Yeah, great," Damon dismissed his crazy ramblings that made no sense. "Tell how you had a cure, the only cure on this damn planet is in Klaus's blood, and he doesn't part with it for free." He felt his anger rise.

-"The cure is from another world," The Doctor stated matter-of-factly. "Just don't go get bitten by another werewolf because that was the only cure I had."

He had enough of this crazy guy. Whoever he was, Damon was going to snap and kill him, and then he would never know where he got the cure from. He needed to get out of here before he did something he regretted.

Damon spotted the exit and started to stalk towards it. When he stepped outside the first thing he noticed was that he was in front of the Mystic Falls Grill. There were no buildings around the grill that he remembered.

He quickly turned around, but all he saw was a small blue box ... how was this possible? Damon quickly ran around the box. It was an old police box that they had in the fifties and sixties.

How was this possible? Inside the box he had just been in were several floors, he saw it! He ran around and back to the door where the blue light was spilling out. What the hell?

Damon poked his head inside. Then back out to look at the box. This was just insane, maybe he was dead?

* * *

I moaned and slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times a little confused as to where I was. I tried to get up but The Doctor hurried to my side.

-"Look who's awake! No, no, don't get up." He put his hand on chest to hold me down. "You lost a lot of blood, best you take it slow."

That vampire bit me! I remember now. My hand snapped to my neck and I felt around but all I could feel was dried blood.

-"I healed your neck." He unwrap a candy and held it to my lips.

I opened my mouth, and he deposited the sweet treat on my tongue.

-"Where is the vampire?" I asked, very slowly sitting up, once I did I groaned as my head spun.

-"Around. I think the Tardis spooked him. I warned you that having a vampire around was a bad idea."

I massaged my temples for a moment while I waited for the room to stop spinning.

-"We couldn't just leave him to die ..." I mumbled.

The Doctor looked up from the Tardis console and gave me a sympathetic glance.

-"How are you feeling?"

-"A little light headed ... but its passing." Slowly I stood up and waited to see if I would topple over or not. But I felt alright, just a bit weak. "Have you figured out what is wrong with the Tardis?"

The Doctor nodded and rushed to the stairs that lead downstairs.

-"Nothing is wrong. We will be ready to leave in ten minutes!" He took the steps by two, but I heard him come to a stop and run back up. "Why don't you go make sure your vampire is not going mental ... Oh and take this," He reached in his pocket and tossed me a small clear bottle.

-"What is it?" I asked, looking at the bottle with the crystal clear liquid in it.

-"Vervain, its great against vampires." His message was clear; I nodded and left the space ship.

Outside, on the horizon the sky was streaked with some pale shades of light purples, pinks and yellows. The sun was starting to rise. I wondered if the vampire was even still around, but I soon spotted the familiar leather jacket standing behind the Tardis. His back was to me, but even from the back he was intimidating to look at. I could feel the danger vibrating from him, but unfortunately for me, I never did listen to my instincts very well.

Seeing him standing there so nonchalantly really sent my temper boiling. He had almost killed me after I had saved his life, and he couldn't even bother to come and see if I was alright? I squared my shoulders and briskly walked over to the vampire. I tapped him on the shoulder and watched him slowly turn around and face me. His face was unreadable but I was once again struck by his beauty.

As I stood, dumbly staring at him his lips curled into a small smile which just aggravated me even more.

-"I see you are back on your feet already." He finally said. His voice so velvety and smooth. I fought to keep my eyes open and imagine what it would be like to lay next to him and listen to his soft baritone voice for hours.

_Snap out of it Amy_, I scolded at myself.

-"No thank to you!"

-"Hey, you can't blame me, I woke up with someone trying to get a cheap feel, I was just defending myself." He held his hands up innocently.

-"What!" I cried outraged. "I was looking for your phone so I could call someone to come and get you."

-"Well I'm fine as you can see, so we all got something out of it, I am not dead and you got to touch an extremely hot guy."

I felt my face burning in anger up as I clenched my fist tightly. What an arrogant piece of work this man was!

-"I have felt much better, trust me!" I snapped.

The vampire chuckled.

-"Is this how you thank everyone who saves your life? By trying to eat them?" I found myself slowly walking towards him until we were only inches apart. I had to tilt my head up to talk to him.

The vampire seemed slightly amused by my anger outburst but my words sobered him a little.

-"No one has saved my life in a long time, and no one would bother to do it now anyway." He shrugged, but his words were laced with sadness.

His words also helped stamp down my rage a bit so I could think a bit more clearly.

-"Did you bite me because you were hungry or do you bite every new person you meet?"

But the beautiful stranger didn't answer; his gaze went to the Tardis.

-"So what the hell is that thing?"

I turned my head slightly to look at the blue box that had been my home for ever now. How I loved this box, and the man inside it. The Doctor was my best friend.

-"It's a time traveling space ship." I said simply.

-"I see, I guess that explains why neither one of you is surprise by vampires and werewolves."

-"I've learned to always expect the unexpected with The Doctor." I laughed.

Just then I heard the engines of the Tardis power up and the lights came on.

-"Way the go Doctor!" I called and ran to the front door.

The vampire followed me and before I opened the door I turned towards him.

-"I guess this is goodbye." He said with no emotions in his voice.

-"Try and stay out of trouble." I smiled. "By the way what's your name?"

-"Damon."

He extended his hand out and I cautiously shook it.

-"Damon." I said testing his name on my tongue. "I'm Amy."

A large bang startled both Damon and I. It had come from inside the Tardis. I quickly whipped around.

-"Doctor?" I called a little worried. I reached for the door and tried to push in, but it wouldn't budged. It was locked. "Doctor?!" I called a bit more urgently.

Just then the Tardis started its classic sound it always made right before it left.

-"No no no!" I started to bang loudly on the door, at the same time I heard The Doctor on the other side.

-"Amy?!" He called and I heard the doors rattling from him trying to open them.

-"Doctor? The doors are locked, let me in!"

-"The doors won't open!" He yelled.

-"What?" I screamed as the Tardis started to disappear right before my eyes. Panic was setting in, they were leaving without me. "Doctor!" I screamed with all the air I had in lungs, as I banged with all my strength on the doors.

-"Amy!" I heard The Doctor bellowing. "I'm coming back for you Amy! I will come back!" His voice faded away as the Tardis completely disappeared from sight and the street was once again silent.

-"Don't leave me." I whispered at the empty space.

I stood still for several minutes. How could he have just left me? What was I going to do now?

-"He left me ..." I turned around.

Damon was still behind me, standing very still.

-"What just happened?" He asked confused. "He just left you behind?"

-"It would seem so ..." I whispered. "What do I do now?" I felt tears threatening to fall.

For once in my life I was really lost and unsure what I should do next. I had nothing here. I had no money, no friends ... not even any clothes! Seeing my distress Damon shifted awkwardly.

-"I guess that means you need somewhere to stay for a while?"

I nodded not meeting his stare.

-"Well I guess ... if you have nowhere to go, you can come stay with me." He said hesitantly.

-"Stay with you?" I replied just as carefully.

-"Yeah, I guess, well you know, it's the least I can do, you did save me ..."

-"I don't know ..." Staying with the man that had just almost killed me? Was that really a good idea? But then again what other choice did I have at this point. "The Doctor will be back soon ... he has too." I glanced back at where the Tardis had stood moments ago.

-"Come on, let's go." Damon started to walk down the sidewalk.

I stood still for a moment longer; I chewed nervously on my bottom lip.

-"Please hurry Doctor." I whispered and ran to catch up to Damon.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Please leave me a comment or review. I'm not sure is anyone reading? heheh.**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 4**

**Home Sweet Home**

Damon slowly made his way back to the Salvatore Boarding House with his new houseguest. He wasn't quite sure why he offered her a place to stay. Maybe it was because he had felt sympathy for her when she was screaming, begging for her friend to come back for her, or when she told him she had no one else in this world. That had tugged at the strings in his heart or at least what was left of them. He certainly knew that pain of being all alone.

He also partly felt that he was indebted to her. Not only had she saved his life, he had almost killed her, and even though she was angry about that she wasn't afraid of him, she didn't feel any disgust for him. That alone made him rather curious about her.

She had essentially just dropped out of the sky in a little blue box that was supposedly a starship and a time machine. That was a little hard to believe. _So said the vampire._ Damon chuckled at that thought. How could he question things that didn't seem possible when he was one of those things. Amy quirked her eye brow and give him a side glance.

-"So, if I am going to be living with you, I want to make it clear I am not on menu, got that?" She said saucily.

-"No problem. But don't complain when I bring home my meals."

Amy made a dismissing sound at his callous reply.

-"I won't be here long. The Doctor will come back for me as soon as he can."

Damon nodded. They kept walked silently though the quiet streets of Mystic Falls. It was almost 6am on a Sunday morning. There were no cars and no people out yet. He loved mornings like these, they almost made him feel ... human. But the feeling never lasted long. The sky was streaked pink and red as the sun was burning off some of the early morning fog. All of a sudden Amy just gasped and grabbed Damon's arm tightly.

-"We have to get you out of here!" She said, her voice held a hint of panic.

-"What? Why?" Damon was genuinely confused. He looked around, searching for the possible threat that had worried Amy so.

-"The sun! The sun is coming up; we need to get you inside." She looked around for somewhere to shelter.

Damon firmly held his ground.

-"Amy." He said calmly.

-"Do you live far? Just run with that vampire speed of yours, I will be fine." She spoke rapidly, her Scottish accent was a bit more pronounced with the raise of her panic.

-"Amy!" He said again a little louder.

She finally looked at him, her face seemed surprise he was still standing there.

-"Why are you still here? GO!" She yelled.

Damon freed his hand from her grasp and waved his hand in front of her face.

-"Sun won't do anything to me; this ring is a daylight ring."

She grabbed his hand and examined the ring.

-"No way!" She whispered wistfully.

-"Yeah, it's pretty useful. My brother has one too."

She raised her head to look at him.

-"You have a brother?"

-"Stefan. He's a few years younger than me." He watched Amy carefully as she looked back to his ring with the Salvatore crest on it.

-"And he is a vampire too?"

-"Unfortunately." Damon said bitterly. He pulled his hand from Amy's warm grasp. Her touch was disturbing him, he had not been touched by any women since Elena, well he had but none of them had felt anything for him, they were merely there for the conquest, and in the last few months his reputation had been so destroyed around here, everyone feared and hated him. Amy felt so warm, and he could hear and feel her heart pulsing in her veins as he remembered how wonderful she tasted.

Amy dropped her gaze as he pulled away and quickly started walking again, as if she was ashamed. Damon silently cursed himself and his lack of finest. He remembered two years ago he could sweet talk any woman so easily, but now ... all he did was scare them to death, and he liked it that way. So why did it matter what Amy thought of him?

-"I take it you and your brother do not get along?" She finally asked.

-"You could say that." His tone was firm and final. He didn't want to discuss his brother. It was bad enough Stefan had reappeared from the blue after being gone for two years. Sure Stefan had called, once, a couple weeks ago. But before that he had not seen or heard of him since Elena's funeral.

They soon came to the older part of Mystic Falls. The houses were bigger and dated. This part of town was where the founding families lived. The Salvatore Boarding house had been built in 1914, a few years after his and Stefan's house had been burnt to the ground. As they approached the ominous old brick house, Damon spotted Stefan's car in the driveway next to his. _Damn,_ he thought, _he is still here._

-"Nice house." Amy commented as they walked the long driveway.

-"Thanks."

-"It looks old ..."

-"It is old. We had it built in 1914." He looked at Amy and waited for her to gasp and sound outraged that he was almost two hundred years old. But she just nodded like she heard this sort of thing every day.

-"It's lovely. We don't have many large houses in London."

-"You live in London?"

-"Well near London. In a small little town."

-"But you have a Scottish accent." Damon opened the front door and let Amy in.

-"You are good with you accents." She smiled at him when she walked by. "I moved when I was a small girl, my parents died and I went to live with my aunt."

In the hallway Amy stopped short and looked around in awe.

-"This is your home?" She asked in a small voice.

-"Home sweet home." Damon walked over a few books and went into the living room.

-"Not much of a housekeeper are you?" She followed her black and white converse shoes crunched over some broken glass.

Damon just shrugged as a response. He went straight to the table where his bourbon decanter was and poured himself a drink. He lifted his glass to Amy, offering it to her but she shook her head no. She slowly roamed the room, taking everything in. She stopped at one of the ripped paintings almost mesmerized by the torn image of his old home. Her fingers trailed down the details that were still visible.

-"Damon?" Stefan's voice carried.

Damon groaned. Great, he thought. He ignored his brother called but heard his footsteps approaching them. His gaze stayed on Amy though, she had moved on and had picked up a book from the ground, she slowly turned the pages. There was only one low light lit in the room along with a small fire in the fireplace. In the flickering light, Amy looked almost ethereal. Her pale skin glimmered, her face was partially shadowed but he could see enough of it. She had such dainty features, she reminded him of a small shy fairy, but he knew she was definitely not that innocent, her sharp eyes didn't miss a thing and she wasn't shy about voicing her opinion.

He knew one thing was for sure, he had never met a woman like Amy Pond.

* * *

I was pretending to be looking at this book I picked up but what I really was doing was checking out Damon's home. It was not what I expected. Well it was and it wasn't. I did picture him living in a nice, big, posh house, but I did not expect the inside of the home to be ransacked. It looked like someone had broken into the house, but I somehow knew this had been by Damon because when someone was there to just steal they would throw things only in hopes to find something valuable and move on. But the destruction in this house was of personal things, paintings and portraits of people all ripped, pictures torn and memories broken. I just knew it was Damon's doing, there was a certain volatile nature to him.

I kept my discreet gaze on Damon as he casually watched me. It was strange; it was almost like we were assessing each other secretly. Suddenly I heard someone call Damon and moments later a man just a couple inches shorter then Damon came into the room. Because of the way the light was in the room, all I could see was the form of a man in the archway. He looked well-built and just as menacing as Damon.

-"Where the hell have you been?" The man said as he walked into the room towards Damon.

This must be the brother Damon said he had. I had not asked many questions about him, because when he mentioned the name Stefan everything in Damon had changed. I saw the anger that simmered under his cool surface, and I had seen what Damon could do when he wasn't in control of his emotions. The Doctor had cautioned me against vampires, he said they were creatures ruled by their most primal instinct, blood. But I wasn't so sure that was entirely true. Oh I'm sure some struggled with that instinct to drink blood, but I did not think that was the case with Damon. His demons were something much darker.

There was a certain sadness about him. I carefully watched the two brothers interact. Damon had merely shrugged at Stefan's question, while he poured himself more of his bourbon. As Stefan came closer into the room the light illuminated his face and I got a better look at him. One thing was for sure, if all vampires were as handsome as these two, I could see why there was a certain fascination with vampires as a creature. It was one thing all the romance books had gotten right.

Stefan like Damon had striking features. He had a strong jaw and a dark brooding look to his face. He had thick chestnut hair which was well-styled, and like Damon he was well-built. As he approached Damon his eyes locked into mine and he stilled.

-"Damnit Damon!" Stefan snapped. "I just got done getting rid of all those girls you left upstairs; you are not hurting another one!"

Damon sighed loudly.

-"Relax little brother. She isn't on the menu; she needs a place to stay for a while."

At that Stefan narrows his eyes on Damon.

-"And you took it upon yourself to offer her a place? Why?"

But Damon dint answer he simply sat down in one of the leather chairs by the fireplace. Stefan watched Damon for a few more minutes. Whatever was wrong with these two brothers I was getting tired of being talked about like I was a stray cat that Damon brought home. I walked up to Stefan and put my hand out.

-"I'm Amy Pond."

Stefan looked at me curiously but took my hand in a quick shake. His hand, unlike Damon's was ice cold.

-"Stefan Salvatore. Nice to meet you." His clear hazel eyes bore into mine and they gave me a chill down my spine. "Are you sure you are here of your own free will?"

-"Of course I am." I snapped.

A small smile curved on his lips. I seemed to have past the younger brother's interview.

-"Well you didn't compel her, so what's the deal?" Stefan asked his eyes still on me. I am not sure why but something about him was making me feel very edgy and nervous.

-"Nothing. She saved my life, her ride left her here, so since I owe her I thought I'd be nice for once and offer her a place to stay until her friend comes back." Damon said over his shoulder.

-"What do you mean she saved your life?"

Before Damon could speak I quickly spoke.

-"I found him in the woods, a werewolf had bitten him -"

-"What?!" Stefan cried.

I quickly recalled that werewolf bites were fatal to vampires. I put my hand on Stefan's arm.

-"It's alright, he won't die, my friend cured him."

But what happened next was not something I had anticipated at all. Stefan's eyes narrowed on me. His nostrils flared as if he just got a whiff of something very pleasant to him. His pupils dilated and before I knew what was happening Stefan grabbed the wrist to the hand that was on his arm. He pulled me hard into his chest and I heard a low inhuman growl came from him.

I gasped and tried to push at his chest but he was built rock hard. I dared to look at his face, and just like Damon, Stefan's features had changed. I knew what was going to happen next, I was about to get bit for a second time tonight. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the pain. But the only pain I felt was from being pushed hard to the ground. When I opened my eyes Damon had Stefan by the neck and he pushed him hard into the bookcase behind them.

-"What the fuck Stefan? Still can't control that blood lust I see!" Damon shouted as he pinned Stefan to the shelf.

Stefan growled and was breathing heavy, but he wasn't even looking at Damon, his eyes were on me.

-"Stefan!" Damon shook him hard.

-"She smells different!" Stefan grated out, trying to regain control of himself.

-"I know, just ignore it. I won't let you hurt her, do you understand me?"

After a tense few minutes of both brothers staring at each other, Stefan's vampire features slowly faded away and he nodded. Damon very slowly let go of Stefan.

-"What the hell is she?" Stefan panted as he sagged his back against the bookshelf.

Damon turned his head towards me. His penetrating blue eyes bore into mine.

-"I don't know ... " He whispered.

Damon moved from away from his brother and motioned his head for me to follow him. I stood up off the ground and hurried into the hallway and followed Damon up the stairs.

-"Are you alright?" He asked as he led me down the long hallway.

-"Yes ..." I whispered, still shaken up.

I was used to being in danger with the Doctor, but never had I been hunted as a meal ... It was rather unnerving and I wasn't to sure how I would be able to sleep in the same house as these two predators.

Damon took me to the furthest room in the house. The room was nothing special, it looked like the rest of the house, with a large fancy bed. All the furniture was made of dark wood, giving the room a certain gothic look to it. But this room was not destroyed like the rest of the house, which I was thankful for.

-"This will be your room." Damon said briskly.

-"Thank you ..." I walked in hesitantly. "Where is your room?"

-"Down the hall, but I am going to stay in here with you." Damon shut the door.

-"What? Why?" I whirled around and faced him.

-"So I can keep an eye on you. I don't trust Stefan. He has a problem with blood ..."

-"I noticed ... but what about you?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself, suddenly feeling very lonely.

-"I have a bit more self-control then my brother."

I nodded and looked at the large bed as Damon walked in and turned the light on next to the bed. He walked to the large dresser and took out a clean black t-shirt. He slipped off his leather jacket and set it on a chair. He then pulled off his old shirt over his head. I tried to look away; I felt like I should look away, I really should look away, right? But I couldn't, it was like my brain had stopped working properly. I told my eyes to look away, to close, anything! But it was no use; my eyes were fixed on Damon's chest. He was built like a God; he had a hard, lean frame, his abs were prominent and rippled, but not overly so. His chest was smooth and bare of any hair.

Damon slipped it on his clean shirt. Turning back around and he saw my expression and he let out a chuckle.

-"Close your mouth, Amy; you'll catch flies that way."

I glared at him, mad that I had been caught gawking.

-"My mouth was not opened." I said with a pout.

Damon reached into the dresser and pulled out another shirt, he tossed it at me.

-"What is this for?" I asked.

-"To change, I didn't think you'd want to sleep in the only clothes you own."

-"No, thanks I am good."

Damon smirked again as he walked over to the bed.

-"Just change, later we'll go get you some more clothes." He jumped on the bed and stretched his long legs out, slipping his hands behind his head. "Come on ... change. I am exhausted and need some sleep."

I looked around the room.

-"Where should I change?"

-"Right here is fine." But seeing my horrified expression Damon laughed. "I won't look!" He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

-"Damon." I said in a warning tone.

-"Fine, bathroom is the second door on the left."

I found the bathroom and changed my shirt but kept my jeans on. Damon's t-shirt was a bit to long for me and reach my mid-thighs, but it was also too tight around my breasts. I awkwardly pulled at the shirt trying to make more room, but it was useless.

When I came back into the bedroom, all the lights were off except for a very low light in the corner. I couldn't believe I had to share a bed with him. Although his reasoning made sense. I wasn't sure I wanted to be alone knowing Stefan was around. There was something off about him that really frightened me, unlike Damon. But could I really trust Damon?

Damon had bitten me but he had done so out of hunger. I don't know why but I felt safe with Damon. Whether that feeling was right or not, I didn't have much choice, he was all I had in this strange town.

I walked to the bed avoiding looking at Damon and lay down as far away as I could. It was a very large bed so we had almost two feet between us. I let my head fall back into the fluffy pillows and sighed. The sun was fully up now but the dark, thick curtains filtered most of the light. After several minutes I felt Damon shift his weight around the bed.

-"Thanks for uhhh ... saving me tonight." He said quietly.

-"You're welcome." I said softly.

-"Can I ask you something?"

I turned my head in his direction. My eyes had adjusted to the dark and I could see he was turned towards me.

-"I guess ..."

-"Never mind ..." He said with a frustrating sigh. "Let's just get some sleep."

I wanted to know what he wanted to ask me, but I didn't probe the issue. I had never met anyone like Damon. Well no that's not true. I knew another man like him. The Doctor. There was just a certain sadness about him that made you want to wrap your arms around him and tell him it would be alright. Damon had that same something.

-"Why are you so sad, Damon?" I finally asked.

Damon was quiet for a long time. I didn't think he would answer. But after an eternity he did.

-"I loss someone ..."

-"I'm sorry." I whispered.

-"It was a long time ago ..." He trailed off. His voice thick with sadness.

-"I loss someone too." I said my voice barely a whisper.

I suddenly felt Damon's hand reach out and grab my hand.

-"I know." He said.

Neither one of us spoke again. I simply relished in the cool touch of his hand that slowly was warming up from my body heat until I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites! Please feel free to leave me a quick comment below, I really would love some feedback. Thanks again for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Brotherly Love

**Chapter 5**

**Brotherly Love**

Damon slept for a couple of hours, but soon woke up unable to stay asleep. He lay in bed on his side just watching Amy. He could heart her heart beating in a slow rhythm confirming she was still asleep. He could still remember her incredible taste, even the bourbon he had gulped down earlier had not helped wipe the taste from his mouth.

Why the hell did her blood taste so different? This could be a bigger problem than he had expected, or maybe he was just hungry, healing the werewolf bite had taken a lot out of him. He still couldn't wrap his brain around this whole thing. A space ship and some alien man cured him, then just disappeared, leaving behind this girl.

Unable to resist Damon found himself moving his hand and brushing the hair out of her face. A small smile curled on his lips as he recalled how she spoke and stood up to him with no fear. He ran his index slowly down her cheek. This feisty little woman was going to be trouble. He also started to feel some anger stirring inside of him. She should be afraid of him! _Why the hell does she have to trust me?_Damon thought bitterly.

He sighed and pushed all those thoughts away, he would feel better after he had something to eat, because the urge to bite Amy was growing and almost becoming unbearable.

He got up and headed down to the basement where they kept the blood bags but when he opened the cooler only ten bags remained, when he knew he had just restocked it last week. He grabbed a bag and slammed the freezer shut.

_Two damn years Stefan has been gone and still has not fixed his problem with drinking blood. Why the hell did he come back home then?_ Damon went back to the first floor and poured the blood into a nice crystal glass. He looked around the large living room just as the front door opened and loudly shut. Seconds later Stefan came walking in, with his typical cool and calm demeanor. One thing was for sure, he was getting better at hiding the blood drinking.

-"Good, you're up." Stefan said when he spotted Damon. "We got to talk."

-"Yeah we do." Damon drained the cup of blood and slammed it on the table.

-"About earlier ... "

-"Don't ever do that again Stefan. I know you still can't control your drinking."

-"So what?" Stefan snapped. "We are vampires; we are supposed to drink human blood."

-"Yeah, in moderation, you drank my whole fucking freezer!"

Stefan shrugged like it was no big deal.

There was the brother he remembered. Stefan and he had been turned into vampires in 1864; ever since his first taste of human blood he had been lost. Since that day, it had been a constant struggle for him to fight off his bloodlust. Stefan was damaged goods, just like him. Only in different ways.

Vampires could turn off their emotions; in fact it was their instincts to shut off anything human. Everything a vampire felt was enhanced. Hate, hunger, passion, grief ... love. Stefan just mistook them all for hunger, and frankly Damon didn't give a shit anymore.

There was a time when he and Stefan had been close. Elena had brought the two Salvatore brothers together, even though they both loved the same woman; they somehow stuck together, all to keep Elena safe. Then she died ... and it all fell apart.

-"Don't worry about me Damon, but who the hell is this girl? How could she cure you from a werewolf bite?"

-"Her name is Amy, and her friend had a cure for me."

Stefan furrowed his brow.

-"I don't understand ... did he have some of Klaus's blood?"

-"No ..." Damon wasn't to sure how to explain this. "She just is different, so do yourself a favor and stay away from her."

-"I have a right to know, since I'm forced to live with her." Stefan walked up to Damon and stared him down.

Damon clenched his fist and felt his anger boil over.

-"You don't have a right for shit Stefan!" He yelled. "You left two years ago. You just fucking left!" All the anger and hate he had felt for his brother was coming out. "You took off right after Elena's funeral, you didn't even bother coming back home."

-"What was I supposed to do? Stay here, and remember her? I can't even go to my bedroom without memories of her ... I couldn't deal with that." Stefan took a step closer, he was so close to Damon that each other's chests were touching.

-"You could have stayed for a day! She loved you Stefan, she picked you! You owed her more than just running off like a coward! I had to break the news to the rest of her family that she died; I had to pack her fucking stuff because her brother Jeremy was a mess." Damon was now screaming. "I visit her grave every fucking week ..." He felt a sob building up but he swallowed it and let his anger wash over him.

But Stefan was unfazed.

-"I'm sorry, I didn't stick around to remember a ghost, I'm sorry I thought hunting down Rebekah was more important. So I didn't bring fucking roses to her grave, I doubt she'll know, she is dead!" Stefan yelled back.

Both brothers were breathing heavy and the atmosphere in the room was full of tension.

-"She loved you Stefan ... she picked you, and all you did was prove what a coward you are." Damon said in a dead voice.

* * *

I had woken up a few minutes ago and the room was deserted. Damon was nowhere in sight. I was still exhausted but I just couldn't sleep when the sun was up, and even though the room was dark, just knowing it was daytime was enough to keep me up. I stretched and hated to admit it but I was enjoying the scent of Damon's shirt. He had the most unique scent; I wanted to burry my nose into his shirt and remain there all day. It reminded me of a cold artic air and the scent of crisp pine after it snowed, but with something wilder that seemed to cling to him and made my senses come to full attention.

But suddenly brought back to reality, I heard shouting. Voices that were angry coming from downstairs, and one of them was Damon's. Even though we had just met a few hours ago I could recognize his voice anywhere. His baritone voice was dark and cold, but if you listened closely there was something more ... something that drew me to him, that was alluring.

Everything about Damon Salvatore was one big riddle to me, yet I was pulled to him and I didn't understand why.

My curiosity got the better of me and I quietly got up and tiptoed to the stairs. I could hear Damon's voice much clearer. He sounded extremely upset. I crept down a bit more and sat in the shadows as I watched Damon and Stefan lash out at each other about a woman.

They stared at each with a murderous look in their eyes. Each vampire waited to see what the other would do. The air was full of hostility; I held my breath waiting for one of them to act and to start to fight. But Damon took a step back and his head twisted in my direction. His crystal blue eyes met mine.

-"We'll finish this later Stefan." Damon said without looking at his brother.

Stefan didn't move from his spot, so Damon brushed by him, knocking him hard in the shoulder with his. He casually strolled up to me like nothing had happened. He flashed me a sexy grin.

-"What are you doing up?"

-"I couldn't sleep. It's almost impossible for me to sleep during the day." I hugged my knees to my chest.

Damon chuckled.

-"You would be a terrible vampire." He motioned for me to get up. "Come on, get dressed, you need to get some food and I am sick of being in this house."

I nodded even though I was awfully curious to know about this girl that Damon and his brother were arguing over. Was it the same girl that Damon had been calling for when he was bit by the werewolf ... but something in Damon's face told me now wasn't the time to ask questions. Getting out of the house probably was a good idea; this place gave me the creeps.

I quickly changed back into my old shirt and hurried back downstairs where Damon was patiently waiting. He must have changed when he got up. He wore something similar to what I had met him in, he had one black jean, with a very nice black button up long sleeve shirt and to complete his ensemble he wore black boots. He really did look like a fallen angel. But I was not fooled, I knew under all those fine clothing and angelic good looks was a ruthless killer.

I did find myself quite attracted to him, which was strange because he was the complete opposite of Rory. Damon was very handsome; he was probably six feet tall in height with a well built, toned physique. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, but I knew from The Doctor looks were very deceiving, after all my best friend was over nine hundred years old and looked to be only twenty five.

Damon had a light complexion with olive undertones; he was not as pale as what I pictured vampires to be. He had a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jaw line. His black hair hung just over his ears, and was all in disarray, which added to his charm. He had the most striking, intense blue eyes which contrasted wonderfully against his dark lashes and eyebrows … not that I was looking that closely. I shook my head and hurried to the bottom stairs.

Damon was already out the door, I guess I was supposed to follow him. Outside he got into an old Camaro convertible. It was a pretty light blue in color and the top was down. I quickly got in the passenger seat and buckled up as Damon started the car and with a loud tire squeal he took off.

It was mid-October and I thought it was a little chilly to have the top down, but luckily it was a very bright, sunny day and it helped warm the air slightly. I gave Damon a side glance as we sped through the small streets of Mystic Falls. He had one hand on the center console where the stick shifter was located and the other was on the wheel. He looked tense, his jaw was clamped tight and his expression was brooding.

-"So where are we headed?" I asked, shrinking down into the leather seat, hoping if I sat lower I might feel warmer.

-"We'll go grab some food, and then we'll hit the mall."

I bit my lower lip anxiously.

-"I don't have any money ... " Well I had a bank card with my savings on it but that was in my handbag, which was on the Tardis. So that wouldn't do much good.

-"I figured as much. Don't worry about it." We came to a stop at an intersection and Damon gave me a brief look. "You saved my life. It's really one of the few things I can do, take care of you until you figure out what you're going to do."

-"I told you, I am going to wait for The Doctor."

-"If he comes back." Damon countered.

-"He will come back. He always comes back for me."

I turned my gaze out to the window. The Doctor always came back for me ... he had saved me so many times and I wasn't giving up hope that he would come back. It hadn't even been twenty four hours. As I watched the pretty sights go by it was a little strange to see so many happy people out and about, while I felt so disconnected.

We were in the heart of Mystic Falls. Which was a small town, but the sidewalks were bustling with families out shopping and enjoying the nice weather. The shops were all decorated with spooky ghosts and funny pumpkins carvings for the fast approaching Halloween. It made me slightly homesick for my own little town of Leadworth. Damon soon pulled up to the familiar restaurant, the same one The Doctor and I had landed in front of last night.

The Mystic Grill was obviously the place to hang out in this town. The parking lot was full, but the inside was even busier. It was quite large of a place. It had a very bar-like atmosphere. When you entered there were several tables, which were almost all full of friends and families eating. At the back was a long bar, where people could sit and enjoy a drink, and off to the side were pool tables.

Damon held the door open for me; I had to wait a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dark lighting of the place. We walked to the only free booth available; I slid in one side and Damon on the other side. After I sat I looked around and noticed that several people were looking at us. Most of them looked annoyed that we were here. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and quickly looked in front of me. Moments later a small waitress came and gave us some menus and asked us what we wanted to drink.

Damon ordered water and I got a diet coke. I waited until she left.

-"So, you can eat?" I asked curiously.

-"Yep, eat and drink whatever I want, as long as I keep a steady diet of blood."

-"Oh." I said surprised. "But you don't have too eat?"

-"No. But there are too many good foods to not enjoy in this world." He grinned.

-"You are so right." I laughed, "I don't think I could give up my chocolate." I said thoughtfully.

Damon gave me a small grin.

-"That's how I feel about my bourbon."

I nodded and looked down at my menu. The lovely aroma of food and the appetizing pictures of some of the dishes were making my stomach growl. After a quick scan of the menu I settled on a traditional hamburger and chips. There were many things on the menu that looked good but I wasn't quite sure what they all were, Americans had such strange terms for some of the foods I thought it best to order what I know. Moments later the waitress came and took our order, to my surprise Damon ordered the same thing as me.

After the waitress left, Damon leaned back in his seat and gave a lazy look around the room. He seemed relaxed, so it seemed like the perfect time to ask some questions.

-"What were you and your brother arguing about?" I asked casually taking a sip of my diet coke.

-"The usual stuff us Salvatore brothers always argue about." He replied in a bored tone.

-"And what's that?"

Damon was silent for a couple minutes and leaned forward towards me.

-"A woman."

I nodded. I had figured as much, but I was trying to be tactful about my questions, but it was obvious Damon was not going to volunteer any information.

-"Who's Elena?"

Damon's sharp, cool gaze narrowed on mine. His intense stare made me want to look away but I forced myself to return the look he was giving me.

-"Just a woman ..." Damon grabbed his glass of water and took a long sip. His grip on the glass was tight; I could see his knuckles turning white from his firm grip.

-"I know that. She was the one you and Stefan were arguing about."

Damon didn't acknowledge my statement, but he did notice our waitress walking by. He reached out and grabbed her arm roughly. She let out a small startled cry.

-"Bring me a shot of whiskey." He ordered and he let her go.

-"You obviously care a lot about Elena." I pushed. "Why are you and Stefan arguing about her?"

-"It's a long story."

I sighed. It was like talking to The Doctor. I simply couldn't get him to give me any information. The only difference was The Doctor would change the topic unless I really pushed it, but with Damon I wasn't sure how far I could push before he would snap, and I am not sure I would want to be anywhere near Damon Salvatore when that would happen. But my curiosity was burning and I had to know more.

-"We have time for a long story ... You called for her when you were unconscious last night." I coaxed.

The waitress came and put Damon's drink on the table and she ran off obviously nervous to be around Damon. With speed he grabbed his drink and drained its content within seconds. He then slammed the glass on the table. A few neighboring people gave us a curious look.

-"Look it's just a girl; she died a couple years ago. There isn't anything to tell." He growled.

-"Oh ..." Now things made a bit more sense ... sort of ... the topic of the deceased girl was a sore one with Damon. I was sure now it was someone he had loved very much and he had a hard time moving on.

Our food arrived but I wasn't so much interested in it anymore. I felt a swell of sympathy for Damon. I knew exactly what he was feeling. I knew the loss and pain he felt...

* * *

Damon watched Amy pick at her food. Her questions had taken him a bit off guard. He knew she had questions but he really didn't think she would be so blunt about it or that she would know as much as she did. That disturbed him to learn that when he was unconscious he had called for Elena. It wasn't surprising but it did bother him. Even after two years of her being gone, he still couldn't move on. Hell she told him several times she loved Stefan and not him, and he still didn't take a clue...

What had really shocked him though about Amy's questions was the fact that after he told Elena was dead, she didn't push anymore, she simply let him be. That was not a typical reaction. Most people would ask what happened, and they would give the old "I'm so sorry" speech. As if their apology would make his hurt go away.

But she didn't do any of those things. Which reaffirmed his belief from when he first saw her in the woods; she also carried a great sadness with her. Damon took the last bite of his hamburger, before he decided it was his turn to get some answers from this mysterious girl.

The problem was he had not had an actual conversation with any woman in a very long time. The interaction he did have involve going to a neighboring town bar or dance club, finding a woman that he found somewhat appealing, sweet talk her for a while, or if he didn't want to waste the time he simply compelled them to come home with him, and he had his fun with them. Most of the time when he was done he'd just wipe their memories and call a cab for them, if they survived the night …

As he watched Amy pick at her food, it gave him a chance to get a better look at her.

She was opposite from Elena and all the women he picked up. Call him sick and twisted but all the women he brought back all seemed to have some of the similar appearance that Elena had. They were all very slim, with very long dark hair and big brown eyes. But there was more to Elena then her beautiful face and incredible body. She had been caring, to everyone she met, even him when he had not been so nice to her, she never gave up on him.

Amy on the other hand was just as tall as Elena and as beautiful, but Amy had this spark to her and it had nothing to do with her bright red hair. He could see it in her eyes; there was this vibrance and warmth that made him want to keep her around. She was feisty and candid. But most of all she was fearless. He wasn't sure if that was such a good thing or not. By all accounts she shouldn't just be sitting here with him, she should be angry or scared after last night, but none of that seemed to faze her.

-"Who did you lose?" Damon finally asked.

Amy jumps slightly at his voice, like she had forgotten he was there. When she looked at him he saw such sadness in her vivid green eyes.

-"My fiancé ... Rory ... " She replied very quietly.

This shocked Damon. He thought she might have said her father or maybe her best friend, but he somehow didn't picture her as someone who would get engaged. But Damon did not offer her the same courtesy that she did him.

-"How?" He asked.

Amy got a distant look in her eyes as if she was traveling back to that time. But she quickly blinked and gave him a hard look.

-"It's a long story."

Damon cursed at her reply, but at the same time he felt a certain amusement.

-"Fair enough ..." He felt a small grin tug at his lips.

-"I will tell you when you tell me about Elena." She replied saucily.

Smart girl, Damon thought. She had him there.

-"Well then, let's get the hell out of here." Damon got up and threw some money on the table.

Once Amy was up he let her take the led out of the restaurant. He would tell her about Elena, but not here.

To his dismay when they got to the door they bumped into Caroline and her boyfriend Tyler. Caroline had been Elena's best friend, and at one time he had manipulated her into many things with his mind control. But now Caroline was a vampire herself and when she remembered all those things he had done to her, she had never forgiven him. It also didn't help that she dated Tyler Lockwood, who was not just a werewolf, but one of Klaus's hybrids. Now she was a constant torn to his side.

It was no secret Damon detested hybrids. They were a plague on this earth that should have never been created and he killed them whenever he had the chance. He had tried several times to kill Tyler, but was never successful.

As Amy tried to get by Caroline, the blonde vampire blocked her way.

-"Damon." She snarled.

Tyler stopped behind her.

-"Caroline, come on, leave him alone." He said in a low tone.

Damon wasn't afraid of either one. Caroline was a very young vampire and he could take her whenever he wanted too, but he then would have to face the wrath of Caroline's friend, Bonnie, who was a very powerful witch. And he learned a long time ago it was best to not piss off a witch.

-"Yeah Caroline, listen to your dog." Damon smirked at the couple.

Caroline gave a bored look at Amy, and just as a precaution he grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her a bit behind him.

-"I see you have a new play thing. Try to not kill this one." She spat.

Damon rolled his eyes, he was going to give Caroline another minute before he just pushed her out of the way, but before he could, Amy spoke from behind him.

-"Excuse me; I have no idea who you are, but it's rather rude of you to assume I am his play thing."

Damon felt a small chuckle escape, but it was short lived because Caroline's angry gaze turned back to him.

-"Whatever ... listen Damon if you are going to keep killing werewolves could you at least hide the evidence better, my mom found yet another one of your messes in the woods this morning. "

Damon furrowed his brow. Caroline's mother was sheriff of Mystic Falls, and also a member of the founding families group, which was a very old group of the very first families to have settled here in Mystic Falls. They are all aware of the existences of vampires and their goal is to get rid of the vampires, well the Sheriff's goal was to do that, until she found out her daughter was a vampire.

But back to the problem at hand, he had not killed or hunted any werewolves in weeks, and he would never go after one during a full moon. Even he was not that crazy.

-"I don't know what you are talking about." He said coolly.

Caroline took a step closer and glared at him.

-"Last night a werewolf and a vampire were killed in the woods. The vampire burnt up in the sun, but my mom knows vampire remains when she sees them. She told me to tell you that you need to stop, she can't keep this quiet forever."

-"Caroline I have no idea what you are talking about."

-"Damon," she snapped, "the past two weeks every other night she finds a werewolf and a vampire dead. Always together. Everyone knows how you lost what was left of your sanity after Elena died. My mom has been covering up for you but she can't do it anymore."

This time Amy spoke up from behind him again.

-"I assure you, Damon did not do this, he was with me last night, and there is no way he could have done this."

Caroline shrugged obviously not convinced and with a hard shove of her shoulder she walked by Damon. Tyler followed but Damon did not miss the longing look he gave to Amy. With that Damon grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her hard out the restaurant.

Whatever happened last night, he needed to get more information on it, since he was being blamed for it.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**As always I love hearing from you, please leave me a comment or review! **_

_**Please don't forget to follow/favorite this story.**_

_**I also have a few videos for this story on my youtube channel. Link is in my profile.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Prophecies

**Chapter 6**

**Prophecies**

Damon started his car and took off with speed. He took his phone out and found the number he needed. He looked very tense and upset. I wasn't to sure what had just happened, but the woman we had just met obviously didn't like Damon very much. She had accused him of killing a werewolf.

-"Stefan ... listen, are you going around killing werewolves?" His jaw was tight as he listened to Stefan's reply. "Well I just met up with Caroline and she seems to think I am going around killing werewolves and vampires in the woods." Damon was silent for another moment. "No, she said the sheriff has found several bodies like that over the last two weeks. ... Yeah go pay Sheriff Forbes a visit ... " He gave me a quick side glance. "I'll call you back in a while." He hung up.

Unable to stand the cold anymore I reached out and turned the heat up.

-"What was that about?" I asked, my teeth chattering.

-"I'm not sure ... but we will find out." Damon gave me a side glance. "Are you cold?"

-"Not all of us are undead in this car!" I shivered.

Damon gave me a croaked grin and pulled over on the side of the road, he then pressed a button and the top came out for the back and into place.

-"Next time just tell me that you're cold." He leaned forward and slipped his jacket off; he gallantly draped it over my shoulders.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I moved forward so his jacket could cover me and I snuggled into the warm jacket.

-"Thank you." I whispered, a little taken aback by the gesture.

His arm lingered around my shoulder for a minute and our eyes met for a brief moment, but he quickly pulled it away, and within seconds we were moving again. I didn't often feel awkward and uncomfortable, in fact I been told several times I was a bit to outspoken and ... harsh with my words ... but with Damon I was so tongue tied. Everything I did seem to somehow annoy him, I was also very confused by the weird emotions he brought out of me. Feelings I didn't want to have.

-"So what was with the girl back there?" I finally asked, trying to get my mind off of Damon and these feelings.

-"That is Caroline. She isn't one of my biggest fans."

-"I could tell that much."

-"Long story that happened ages ago, but let's just say I did some things she didn't like and now she wants to hate me for an eternity."

-"She's a vampire?" I asked curiously.

-"Yep."

-"And that man with her, was he?"

-" A vampire? No, he's a hybrid."

I furrowed my brow.

-"What is a hybrid?"

-"You ask a lot of questions." Damon snapped.

-"Sorry." I mumbled.

I crossed my arms and sank into the passenger seat. As I watched the heavily wooded area go by the window I heard Damon sigh.

-"Sorry, I didn't mean to be an ass ... I'm not used to ... having someone around ... and talking so much." He shook his head as if trying to shake away old emotions. "A hybrid is a werewolf that's been turned into a vampire. So they are both."

I nodded but remained silent, a hybrid? That just sounded scary ... a werewolf with the powers of a vampire. Nothing good could come from a creature like that. My thoughts soon wandered to Caroline. She was a vampire with a werewolf boyfriend? How would that even work...

-"They must really love each other ..." I said softly breaking our silence.

-"What?" Damon looked at me strangely.

-"Nothing ... " I cursed my thinking out loud. I blamed Damon's jacket, his scent had enveloped me and it was making my head spin.

We soon arrived to the neighboring town which was much bigger and busier then Mystic Falls. Thanks to us waking up so late it was now rush hour and we were stuck in traffic.

-"So Amy ... tell me about this friend of yours, The Doctor."

I small smile curled on my lips, thinking of my old friend. The Doctor.

-"I met him when I was seven." I started.

Damon's eyebrow quirked.

-"Really?"

-"Yes, he crashed in my backyard with his Tardis ... He was silly and strange ... I called him my raggedy Doctor, because his clothes were all tattered." I smiled at the fond memory. "He came in my house and he looked at a crack in my wall ... it was a rip in time and the crack led to a prison who was looking for prisoner Zero and ... " I looked over at Damon who looked more than just a little confused.

I had seen that expression many times on people faces. Especially as a kid when I told them about The Doctor, no one ever believed me.

-"Well ... anyway, he helped me get rid of my crack in the wall, and we been friends ever since." I finished quickly, skipping many parts of the story.

-"You traveled with him since you were seven?"

-"Well no ... not exactly." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "After he fixed the crack ... I asked him if I could go with him. He said yes but first he had to stabilize the engines in the Tardis, or something like that. He said he'd be back in five minutes ... " This wasn't the best part of the story. This was one of the saddest parts I didn't want to remember. It was the reason I had seen so many psychologist as a child. It was the reason I didn't trust anyone ...

-"Did he come back?"

-"After he left I ran upstairs and packed my suitcase, I had dressed up in my warm jacket and woolly boots ... but he didn't come back. I waited every night for him." I looked out the window and sighed. "The Doctor came back, but it took him twelve years."

-"Are you serious, twelve years?" Damon said outraged.

-"It wasn't really his fault, time in the Tardis is different ... "

-"Twelve years?! And do you really think he will come back for you in this life time Amy?" He said harshly.

-"You don't know him!" I yelled. "You do not know The Doctor! He always comes back for me. He will come back." I was breathing heavy; the atmosphere in the car was filled with tension.

Damon didn't say another word until we pulled into the mall parking lot. He parked and handed me a large stack of bills.

-"You go in; I have some calls to make. I'll find you, just don't take forever." Damon didn't even look at me.

I grabbed the money and got out of the car, slamming the door a bit harder than what was necessary. I was fuming! How dare he try and put doubt in my mind? The Doctor was my best friend, he always came back for me, he always looked out for me and he would be back.

Once inside the mall I was rather glad he didn't come with me. If I had to buy everything I preferred to do it on my own.

* * *

Damon grabbed his phone and was about to dial Stefan's number.

He had tried to get to know Amy a bit better, that's what normal people still did right, just talk and get to know each other ... but it would seem his social skills were severally lacking. But it wasn't his fault, when Amy told him about The Doctor and how he was supposed to have been gone for only five minutes but he had never come back until twelve years later...

How could Amy possibly have any faith in this man to come back?

He felt a twinge of annoyance towards her ... how could she trust him so blindly ... He wondered what it must it be like to have a woman who trusted you fully like that? Damon quickly pressed send on his phone before he over analyzed all this stuff anymore. On the second ring Stefan picked up.

-"Did you go see the Sheriff?" He asked abruptly, not bothering with a greeting.

-"Hello to you, too, Damon." Stefan chuckled, and then answered the question. "Yes."

-"What did she say?"

-"She didn't believe it was you, but she is sure it's something supernatural doing it. Nothing else could take out a werewolf on a full moon."

Damon growled under his breath. Things had been quiet for two years in Mystic Falls, why was this happening now? It seemed strange that for two years nothing, then Amy showed up and there were mysterious supernatural murders going on ...

-"I need you to do something for me."

-"You want me to do a favor for you? Really?" Stefan replied with amusement.

-"Just look up some information on Amy Pond." He said stiffly.

-"You think she might have something to do with this?"

-"I don't know Stefan ... I am not sure of anything right now."

He hung the phone up without saying goodbye. He knew Stefan would look into it. If there was one thing his brother couldn't resist was butting his nose where it didn't belong and he was just as curious about Amy.

* * *

I glanced at the clock on the wall as I left the drug store and cursed under my breath. I'd been hoping to get done and stop to pick up panties, bras and socks before Damon came looking for me. The socks, I wouldn't mind buying with him, but picking out underthings with him peering over my shoulder and ... possibly offering suggestions, because I just knew Damon was that sort of guy that wouldn't be able to resist making small comments. Well ... I don't think I could face that.

Unfortunately, it had taken me longer at the drugstore than I'd intended, thanks mostly to a difficult customer in front of me in the checkout line. Once out of the drugstore I stopped at one of those maps that told me where everything was located and found Victoria Secret. I started to make way towards Victoria secret but to my dismay I spotted Damon by the food court, which was right in front of the lingerie store. There was no way I could even sneak in there; I would have to walk right past him. Bloody hell!

Five minutes, I thought. That's all it will take. Five. Four if I just snatch and pay. It didn't matter what they looked like. Hell, I'd go to any cheap store and pick up anything just to avoid shopping with Damon for undergarments.

Glancing back to where he stood, he was watching passing customers and seemed to be looking the other way. I hesitated, then ducked into the lingerie store ... only to pause inside the door, my eyes flying left, right, then straight ahead, suddenly unsure where to start.

Panties, I told myself firmly. I hurried towards a table with scads of lacy panties on display and walked over to have a look. A pair of red silk bikini panties caught my eye and I picked them up to check the size.

-"Amy."

Eyes widening, and my cheeks turning as red as my hair I whirled to find Damon walking towards me.

-"I saw you rush in here and came to see - Oh." Mouth open and eyes widening, he looked at the display I stood in front of, and then peered around the shop.

I followed his gaze. Everywhere you looked was silk, satin and lace. I knew my face was as red as the red panties I held when his returned to me. But much to my surprise, Damon looked more embarrassed and uncomfortable than I was. I had not expected that.

Damon was tall, dark and hot, I imagined he was right at home in a lingerie store ... or so I assumed.

-"Err ..." Damon cleared his throat his gaze avoiding mine but appearing not to know where to settle. He looked like a man trapped. "Err ..." He said again, and then muttering something about the food court he whirled away.

Only to come up short when he found his way blocked by a short round woman in a red dress with glasses that hung around her neck from a gold chain.

-"Oh, now you can't leave yet, son." The woman said merrily. "You should help your wife pick something you'll like. It's for you after all."

-"I'm not -"

-"Now, what do you think of those she's holding? They're our most popular style."

Damon gaped at the red panties I was holding and looked like he was about to swallow his own tongue.

-"I think he likes them." The little woman assured me, and then nudged Damon. "Don't you, son?"

-"Err ... yeah ... "

My eyes widened as I saw Damon's eyes flame to life. I got the feeling he was picturing me in the bit of silk and nothing else, but I quickly shook that thought away, I had to be wrong. I might think he is pretty to look at but I knew he wasn't looking at me in that way ... Those thoughts were also very distressing to me, I had not thought about another man in this way in over eight months...

-"I know just the thing!" The woman rushed over to a side display, returning with a black corset with a red and white rosebud trim. "What do you think, son?"

-"I ... Err ... It ..." Apparently at a loss for words, Damon turned abruptly and rushed out of the store, growling. "I'll be in the food court."

-"Shy fellow, isn't he?" The saleslady commented with amusement.

I bit my lip as I watched him go. In truth, I found it stunning that he was even embarrassed. He's lived so long, seen so much, he oozed sex, yet the sight of wisps of silk and satin seemed to embarrass him. Surely he'd seen this sort of thing before ... I was sure Damon had had thousands of lovers over the years who had worn such things for him I thought, and found I didn't care for the idea. In fact, the idea of him with someone else really made me feel a little ill.

-"Here, dear, this off-white set would look lovely on you, with all that pale skin and all that lovely red hair of yours."

Pushing my thoughts away, I turned my attention to picking out panties. Once I explained my need for at least half a dozen pairs, as well as bras and sock, and that I was in a bit of a hurry, the woman became a little tornado of activity. Ten minutes later I was walking out with two bags of silk things.

Damon had not returned to the food court. He was pacing outside the lingerie store like a caged tiger, his expression grim. I pasted a smile on my face as I approached him, searching for something to say to get past the awkward moment. I thought I'd come up with the perfect opener when I asked brightly.

-"How was your phone call?"

Much to my amazement, my innocuous question made Damon freeze mid-step and stiffen up like I'd shoved a pole up his backside. He started to walk at a fast pace.

-"Come on ..." He mumbled.

We walked by a few stores and Damon just randomly turned into one of the woman's clothing stores. I soon started to rifle through the clothes on the rack, but my mind wasn't on what I was doing. I was terribly aware of Damon standing a couple of feet behind me, patiently waiting.

-"You'd look good in that."

I glanced at the shirt I'd been blankly sliding along the rod, my eyes narrowing with doubt. A pale blue jersey, it had a cowl neck and flared sleeves. The cowl neck wasn't a style that looked good on me, or the color for that matter. I was too busty, and it seemed to emphasize that.

-"Try it on." Damon suggested.

I shook my head.

-"I don't look good in cowl necks."

The next top was a plain, V-neck jersey in a charcoal black. I looked for my size, found and took it off the rack, then I froze as Damon reached over me and quickly slide aside several of the light blue cowl tops until he found one in the same size as the shirt I'd just pulled.

-"Try it on." He said firmly. That rebellious side of mine was roaring loudly in my head, but he spoke before I could reply. "Please. If it doesn't look good, I won't suggest another thing."

I considered him briefly, then took the top and turned away to head to the dressing room.

-"Okay, but it won't look good."

-"We'll see." He said following me.

The blond in charge of the changing room glanced up from her phone, she smiled widely at Damon and I.

-"Did you want to try that on?"

I made a face that spoke volumes to my lack of enthusiasm, so Damon answered for me.

-"Yes she does."

-"Okay." The blond straightened and stepped around the counter and I found myself looking up. The girl was an Amazon, almost as tall as Damon and willowy to boot. I was tall but I was also well rounded, and nothing like this amazing looking woman.

-"If you and your husband would follow me." The girl smiled again and started to lead the way up the row of changing rooms.

-"He's not my husband." I said quickly, and felt the flare of embarrassment flushing at my cheeks.

-"I'll just wait out here." Damon announced at the almost same moment, and the changing room girl smiled at him with interest over my head. I felt like a child between two adults.

Grimacing to myself, I followed the girl to the very last of several empty changing rooms and waited as she stepped in to hang the top of the hook.

-"There you are. " She said cheerfully, stepping back out. "Take your time."

My eyebrow flew up, but the woman didn't notice, she was moving back up the way we'd come ... towards Damon. I couldn't help notice she walked with a hip-rolling animal grace that spoke of a predator approaching its prey.

Wondering why it bothered me, I slid into the changing room and closed the door. I was out of my old shirt and into the cowl-necked jersey in no time, and then I stood frowning at myself with disgust. As I'd known I didn't wear cowls well, and certainly not in this color.

Sighing, I opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Damon stood by the counter at the entrance, his expression was bored as he listened to something the changing room girl was saying. He straightened and looked more alive the moment he spotted me.

-"See?" I said triumphantly as he moved down the hall to meet me. "I told you I don't –"

I snapped my mouth closed with surprise as he stepped toward me, reached out to catch the wide cowl neck and tug it down off my shoulders. He fussed with it a bit, and then turned me to face the full-length mirror on the wall at the end of the aisle. I blinked at myself in amazement. He'd turned the cowl neck into an off-the-shoulder top that showed off my slender neck and delicate skin.

I touched the collar with amazement.

-"But it's not supposed to be worn like this, is it?"

-"Oh yes. These can be worn either way, though this looks much better on you." The changing room girl was suddenly reflected in the mirror beside us, and then she turned to Damon and said. "You have an eye for fashion."

-"I know what I like. " He said with a shrugged, and turned to head up the aisle. "I'll bring more tops."

As the late afternoon rolled on I found myself with several shirts, pants and my favorite, skirts. Damon had proven rather useful and we actually ended up having a nice time after we started to go different stores. As promised he had paid for everything and now we were on our way back to the boarding house.

Or so I thought.

* * *

Damon couldn't remember the last time he had gone shopping and even though there had been an awkward moment at first he found himself very relaxed with Amy.

At the thought of Amy in the lingerie store he found himself grinning. Amy was a very beautiful woman, but she wasn't the type he usually went for. Then again did he even have a type? Since he met Elena there was only her.

When he had seen Amy holding those bright red underwear he had felt things he hadn't felt in a very long time for a woman ... and he wasn't sure he liked that.

But now they were driving back to Mystic Falls. But not to the boarding house, not yet. He needed to make a stop first. He wanted to get a look at the location where those bodies had been found. Maybe he could find something that the sheriff missed and he could start putting this puzzle together as to who was killing supernatural creatures.

Damon drove down a quiet, deserted road before pulling over on the side of the road.

-"What are we doing here?" Amy asked as Damon was getting out.

-"I want to check something out."

He started to walk into the dense forest. He knew most of it like the back of his hand and knew right where to find where the murders happened. Amy hurried to catch up to him. The sun had set and the air was cooling off rapidly. A slight fog had started to roll in.

-"You are looking for that place where that vampire and werewolf died?" Amy asked from a few feet behind him.

-"Yes."

-"Why do you think they were killed?" She asked. Her heart rate was a bit faster than usual.

-"I have no idea, that's why we are here, to get answers."

They didn't have to walk long, they came to a clearing and he knew this was the spot. If the candles and salt on the ground was not enough of a giveaway, the air just smelled different in this area. On the ground were three large circles made of salt. Damon slowly walked around it, looking on the ground.

-"It looks like some sort of ritual." Amy commented as she walked around the circles seeming fascinated.

-"Yes it does …" Damon said stiffly.

-"Who would do a ritual like this in the middle of the forest?" Amy nudged one of the candles with her foot.

-"Witches."

Rituals meant witches, and if witches were sacrificing vampires and werewolves; whatever they were doing a ritual for could not be good for any of them.

-"Witches, really?" Amy snorted. "Are you telling me there are witches too?"

-"Why are you so surprised there are witches?" Damon asked never taking his eyes off the ground, as he examined every inch. "You went shopping with a vampire and saved me from a werewolf. You travel with a time machine but you are surprised there are witches?"

-"Oh shut up!" Amy snapped with a hint of humor to her voice.

Damon really didn't see anything on the ground that could help him identify the witches. Whoever had done this had been very careful to not leave any traces.

-"So what would a witch do a ritual that requires the life of a vampire and werewolf?" Amy asked as she came to stand by Damon. "It must something bad for it to require a life …"

Amy kept chattering on, but Damon wasn't listening to her, what he was listening to was a soft whispering sound that seemed to be coming from all around them.

-"Do you hear that?" He interrupted her.

-"Hear what?"

-"Listen."

Amy was quiet for a few moments.

-"It sounds like the wind."

Damon nodded and looked up at the trees.

-"Yeah, it does … but there is no wind."

The air was dead calm, but the whispers grew louder.

-"It's like … the trees are talking …" Amy said suddenly.

Damon gave her a side glance, and he looked back up at the tall pine trees that surrounded them. The whispers carried around him but he couldn't make out what they were saying. The whispers and voices grew louder and his instincts told him this was not a good place to be.

-"Damon …" He heard Amy next to him.

He whirled around to find her staring off into the distances of the woods. An extremely bright light flickered some distance away.

-"What is that …" Amy whispered as she grabbed Damon's hand tightly.

The bright light was as bright as the sun and hard to look into, especially for a vampire. But whatever it was, it was making the whispers louder and he could hear some of what it said.

_"When the darkness meets the light it will burn like fire. The silence will fall when the impossible is born."_

All the hairs on Damon's neck stood up. His whole body shook at the ominous words that were spoken.

-"Damon …" Amy said again clutching his hand tightly.

He looked in the direction that she was, there in the bright light stood a tall figure. Although it had a human form it was not human at all. It easily was seven feet tall and its head was slightly disproportionate with its body.

-"Amy …" Damon said in a low warning tone. "Run!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Please don't hesitate to comment or review. **_


End file.
